


Autumn is falling and the woods are calling

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Autumn, Drabble, Falling In Love, Friendship, Multi, Picspam, Pre-Slash, Romance, Supernatural Femslash Bingo, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela and Meg are witches from different covens, yet while forced to work together on a spell they fell in love. When they meet practicing witch Tessa, who has just arrived in their little New England town, their lives are turned upside down with a whole new form of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn is falling and the woods are calling

**Author's Note:**

> Created and written for SPN Femslash Bingo for the prompt Bela/Meg/Tessa. Decided to try my hand at a [picspam](http://charla8897.tumblr.com/post/134870113388/square-completed-belamegtessa-title-autumn-is) and it's kind of fun.

 

Tessa glanced back and forth between Meg and Bela, unsure where to direct her attention and not wanting to leave either feeling neglected. From the moment she arrived in town, the two experienced and honestly, quite beautiful, witches had seemed to come in a pair. Tessa rarely came across one without the other, yet they didn't seem preoccupied by love.

She could feel their power thrumming in the air, beating in sync with her own inexperienced and unfocused magic, and it had nothing to do with petty obsessions. Just harmony. A harmony Tessa had needed in her life for so long. A harmony that had guided her here.

Except... those petty obsessions? Well, they would just have to teach her to tamper them down, because ever since Tessa ran into Bela and Meg during the first autumn bake sale, she had become obsessed. She had watched as they sneaked away and had caught them locked in a passionate embrace and making out in the nearby alleyway. Meg’s trademark leather jacket had been pushed down and hung loosely around her shoulders, and Bela’s fingers and lips were coated in cupcake icing. Her deft, manicured fingers peeled back the cupcake wrapper and pushed her icing-coated fingers into Meg’s mouth. Meg had glanced up, saw Tessa and smirked, but neither had stopped what they were doing. As Meg licked Bela’s fingers clean, as Bela hitched up her summer dress and leaned in closer to the other witch, Tessa finally felt free from the constraints of her hometown.

Now there were the woods and the witches and glorious _flight._

Bela was stubborn and confident, so sure of her place in the world. Her magic was honed while Meg’s was raw and unfiltered. Meg put up no mask to face the world; she was her own breed of magic. Meg had a wild ferocity to her that stole Tessa's breath away, yet Bela's quiet certainty and unflinching honesty cut through the mask Tessa had crafted over herself. Tessa knew that this excitement she had of being brought into their intimate, inner circle was not shared by her alone. Neither of the witches made secret of their fascination with Tessa, as if she had come from a different world entirely instead of a mere two states away.

Regardless, Tessa bid her time and waited. Soon, when the leaves were born into their new colors and gifted brand new life, she would be beckoned into the woods and pulled deeper into the witches’ fray.

**FIN**


End file.
